


The Powerful Vampire Women of Mystic Falls (pt 2)

by persephone20



Series: the Haunted series [5]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone20/pseuds/persephone20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Katherine has made Caroline into a vampire, the two girls have a conversation about boys. Sort of runs concurrently with <i>All I Need</i> (early season 2).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Powerful Vampire Women of Mystic Falls (pt 2)

**Author's Note:**

> To simply_aly and coquilleon for listening to me harp on about this ship until even something this short finally came of it. Also to the profound wish that someone gives Matt vervain now, please!

Once upon a time, it was Katherine, Stefan and Damon. Although Damon was the first to look at her, Stefan was the one to keep her attention. However, the fact that Katherine had once paid attention to Damon caused problems, and here they all were.

A thousand years later, yet in the same place, it was Caroline, Tyler and Matt. Although Matt was the first to look at her, Tyler was the one to keep her attention. However, the fact that Caroline had once paid attention to Matt caused problems, none the least being that Caroline was not cruel. She had been called many things over her 17 years. Quite a few of them had been uncomplimentary, but none of them had ever been 'cruel'.

As she plays the memory of holding onto Tyler before he changes, of holding him afterwards and of Matt coming to her front door to... she doesn't know, but she can guess... she knows that some day soon there is going to be a decision pushed upon her. Tyler, or Matt.

Katherine has her fingers in every pie, and most especially in those who are part of the plans she weaves. Caroline; the vampire. Tyler; the werewolf. Matt; just because he hadn't yet been killed yet, doesn't Katherine can't find something juicy for him still. When she sees the way Matt looks at Caroline, the way Tyler looks at Caroline, and the way Caroline patently avoids them both, Katherine suddenly knows there is one other way she can pass the time until Klaus comes to find them all.

Caroline had thought her days of looking into a mirror and finding Katherine standing right there beside her were over, but no. Caroline startles, then tries to reform her backbone, using her reflection to glare at Katherine's.

"Now." Katherine's reflection tips her head, looking almost disappointed at the reflection of Caroline. Caroline just wishes to leave. "Is that any way to look at someone who just wants to have a friendly conversation?"

"Since when have you wanted to have a..." Sense hits late, but better than never. If Katherine actually wants a friendly conversation, who is Caroline to dissuade her. "I'm listening," she grumbles.

"I know you are," Katherine says, with an indulgent smile. "I've noticed things with you and Matt have cooled down since you became a vampire. I'm sorry about that."

As Katherine begins to speak, Caroline lowers her eyes, but they dart back up as soon as Katherine apologises. Confusion forms a line between her eyebrows, and Katherine laughs.

"I know you all think I'm heartless, but I've been in love."

"Sure," Caroline says, trying hard not to scoff. "With Stefan."

Katherine watches Caroline for signs that she'll have to hurt the blonde girl for impugning her feelings for Stefan, but she decides that the sulky tone is just Caroline's normal way of speaking. "Yes," she answers firmly. "With Stefan."

Caroline's lashes flutter over her eyes as she looks away. Only when she's looked away is she able to ask the next question that this strange conversation prompts. "Did you ever have feelings for... for both Damon and Stefan?"

This is going to be easier than she thinks. Katherine battles against herself to keep a smile from her features. It would not do to have it be there when Caroline looks up again. "Oh yes. Damon's almost impossible to resist when he's of a mind to make you fall in love with him." Katherine's expression turned wistful, and she let it. Interesting, she thinks, that Elena hasn't seen fit to inform one of her best friends of the history that lies between Katherine, Stefan and Damon. It might really have helped Caroline in her current situation. But of course not. Elena's too involved with her own re-incarnation of the same.

"So..." Caroline licks her lips, eyes still glued to the basin. "If you felt that way, how did you manage to choose?"

Katherine sighs, exasperated. "You don't have to choose. That's other peoples' expectations. You're a vampire now, Caroline. You don't have to live up to other peoples' expectations. Not anymore."

Caroline's eyes dart up at the forceful nature of Katherine's words, and Katherine wishes she'd been a little more laid back in offering them. But then Caroline's nodding her head slowly, and Katherine wonders if she might not have delivered her words in the right way after all.

Katherine adds more oil to the boiler. "I fell out of love with Damon over time. But that doesn't mean the same will happen with you and your boys. Maybe you'll get to live your happily ever after." Her lips twisted a little strangely at those words, at her own past, and all those missed opportunities. She wonders if things might have been any different if Damon and Stefan had been born later, if they'd all met a couple of hundred years later.

Later, long after Katherine has left her to her own thoughts, Caroline splashes water on her face and tries not to make too much of the brightness of her eyes. Maybe she doesn't have to choose.

Maybe she doesn't have to choose.

Her walk, when she next walks down the school corridors, is so filled with confidence that, for a while, she almost feels as though the old Caroline is back.


End file.
